


You're going to burn out

by narry_shady



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Real Person Fiction, klephen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_shady/pseuds/narry_shady
Summary: Steph is really busy





	1. Chapter 1

Steph had a pretty busy day planned ahead for himself, specifically because of the finals coming up. He was scheduled to do a few televised interviews and appear on some sports entertainment blog as well as a few Under Armour meetings.

Before leaving the house, he made sure to let Klay know that he'd be out for most of the day. They were both pretty busy people, admittedly Steph more than Klay but they still tried to keep a sense of normality. Especially in the sanctuary of the four walls of their home. They decided to deal with the chaos when they cross the the threshold of their drive through gates. A vow they made to each other ever since they had a 'little' incident in the earlier stages of their relationship.

On days like this, Steph would usually be up by 5.30am so he could bypass the morning traffic- is the excuse he uses when Klay tells him that he doesn't relax enough. Because _"babe you are going to burn out"_ as his boyfriend constantly reminds him. Steph usually rolls his eyes, kisses him and heads out. Which is exactly what he's doing now.

Klay was laying with his head slightly rested on the headboard above their bed, the bed sheets drawn up to his collar bone only exposing is right arm that rested on his stomach being that the sun hadn't fully risen up to warm up the room. The curtains were closed, only letting in a slither of whatever light that came form outside. Steph routinely got ready in the en suite bathroom where the light wouldn't wake up his boyfriend. Knew how much Klay valued his sleep. So the bedroom was bathed in dark and grey, shadows bouncing off the walls. Appesring and dissppearing whenever the light dictated so.

Half lidded, Klay laid back as he watched Steph brush through his hair real quick in front of the poorly lit mirror, still amazed that he managed to score such an unfathomable beauty. Steph's hazel eyes and full pink lips still had him gasping from air. Now, he was unapologetically staring.

From his peripheral, Steph clocked Klay's line of vision and had to mention it, "Stop staring."

"What, I can't check out my own boyfriend now? You know you love it." The corner of Klay's lips quirked as he continued to mentally undress him, relentless with his hungry gaze.

"Whatever." Steph couldn't hide that grin forming on his lips. Still reluctant to admit that he loved Klay's attention, almost reveled in it. Basked in the undivided love he showered him in. Loved the idea that, after all these years, Klay still only had eyes for him.

"Babe, you're-"

"Gonna burn out, I know," Steph interrupted, sensing exactly where this was going and intercepted it before he started to roll his eyes.

"No, your left jean leg is tucked into your socks. You should probably fix that. But since _you_ mentioned it, yes, you are going to burn out if you carry on like this. We got nine days to relax until our next game, you can slow down and gather yourself to prepare for the finals at least for a little bit."

"Klay-"

"I know, you can't switch it off and that's what makes you a good player and keeps you focused and validates your underdog mindset and all that other shit, I know." The taller man knew that this argument was completely futile. Knew that his boyfriend had this stubborn streak in his personality that the public had no clue about and Steph intended to keep it that way. But still he tried because, you never know, maybe today is the day he finally decides to listen to the man he loves.

In an obvious pleading tone, Steph replied, "Then you should also know that I love you and I'll make it up to you when I get home, okay?"

Steph walked around to the side where Klay laid, reached down with both hands cupping hos face and planted, a soft, delicate kiss on his mouth. He pulled back just a little bit, both hands still on the sides of Klay's face. His thumbs gingerly rubbing circles in his beard, making direct eye contact with him.

"I'm going to be out for most of the day okay, I'll text or call when I'm on my back home. I love you."

"Yeah I love you too, bye."

Klay couldn't resisted reaching up and latching his lips onto Steph's a couple more times, finally pecking the corner of Steph's mouth before he pulled back giggling.

"Alright, alright, I seriously gotta go. Love you, bye."

"Bye."

Grabbing his keys and his backpack, Steph stepped out of their bedroom giving Klay a quick wave.


	2. Part 2

Steph was exhausted.

He had been out all day on business dealing with rooms of stuffy, corporate people and impromptu photo shoots. All he really wanted to do was head home and curl up with Klay on the couch watching something they've probably watched a million times on Netflix. But alas, his job wouldn't allow him that luxury. Well, at least not for another 3 hours or so.

Finally, it was his last interview with The Jump. Luckily, Rachel was the one interviewing him which was great because at least he was somewhat familiar with her. And, honestly, he didn't really feel like meeting new people at such a late hour. 

Making his way to the chair, he was swarmed by hair and makeup because, apparently, being awake from 4am to 11pm has an effect on your face. Who would've thought, right? In the meantime, he pulled out his phone to scroll down his time line for a little bit. Chuckling at a tweet, he took a screenshot and sent it to the group chat. Instantly, Draymond popped up, almost like he was lurking, and replied with a crude reaction that Steph expected. He could only reply with a few skull emojis before finding Klay's number.

_From Steph: can we postmates when i come home?_

_From Klay: Michael literally meal prepped for this week. No point in a personal chef if we're not going to eat his food_

_From Steph: stop being so responsible :(_

The voice of his assistant, Alissa, alerted him to the fact that the cameras were finally ready to start rolling, they were just waiting in him. So, he hastily sent a Klay a quick text, typing rapidly.

_From Steph: Anyway, im on my last interview rn with Rachel, i'll text when im done. I love u xx_

He switched off his phone before he saw the reply but was pretty sure of what he was going to say. Looking up, he flashed a quick smile before reaching over to shake Rachel's hand. They exchanged pleasantries and quick discussion about some TV show they were both watching, the producer's voice cutting the conversation short.

"Ok, Steph, whenever you're ready..."

Jokingly, Steph responded, "Sure, man. The quicker we start the quicker we can all sleep." The producer nodded in agreement and and started the countdown;  ...3...2...  and indicated that the camera started rolling.

The interview started off as expected: he answered questions about how it felt like to be in the finals for the fifth time in a row (which felt great, but he hated the pressure that came with it. Especially the pressure he sees placed on his teammates if they don't lay like superstars every game. He didn't say any of that though, his PR manager would have been pissed). As well as how it felt to play against his brother. He never understood how people don't get that no matter how much he wants his brother to succeed, loosing absolutely sucked so he avoided that as much as possible. They also talked about how stressed his parents were during the games and how that dynamic had been.

His mom always seemed to speak to Klay without his knowledge, relaying teasing messages about Steph between each other. He absolutely loved that Klay and his parents had a good relationship, his mum seemed to always trust Klay even when they were just friends way back when. So after they announced to his parents they he was his boyfriend, their relationship seemed to improve even further. Even with Seth and Sydel, they both adored him and treated him like he's always been part of the family. Almost like its out of place that he isn't in the childhood pictures. It still amazes him how much Klay seemed to fit into his life, any time they were with each other, it felt like he's always been there.

It was coming towards the end of the interview when Rachel said something that caught his attention. His ear pricked up as soon as he heard Rachel say, "Then, also, your Splash Brother, mister Thompson, put in a question for this interview-"

"Stop it." A knowing sense of disbelief washed over him as he continued to hear where this was heading.

"He said 'ask him' quote: 'why he doesn't pass to Klay more?' "

He couldn't help but laugh at Klay's antics. This was exactly the type of stunt he would pull, subtle and effective, infiltrating his interview with fake scandalous topic he knew would bring a smile to his face. Shaking his head with a wide grin on his face, he replied, "Some body sent my assistant down so maybe that's why, this year I didn't really pass to him nah." Knowing exactly what trap his boyfriend was setting for him, he added, "I passed to him enough yesterday and he got off so we got a good relationship right now. Tell him to stop stirring the pot."

"I'm just saying, a complaint was filed to the complaint department and it was asked for me to pass on to you," Rachel shrugged. The network would love this little segment, Steph knew. But honestly, he was loving it too.

Not really trying to rebuttal Klay's words, he halfheartedly added,"I threw him an assist to his first dunk that he was so excited by. I was the guy that threw the-"

"He was really excited about that dunk-"

"I threw him that pass," Steph continued.

"Why do you think that that dunk mean to much to him?" Dumb ass question. The answer was pretty obvious but he entertained it anyway.

"Uh well me and him both, we uh, probably me more than him, those opportunities come far and few between. I've obviously missed a couple too." He's never really admitted it, but flashback from that slip against the Lakers still plagued his mind every now and then. Sneeking up on him when he's least expecting, ambushing him with an insurmountable amount of cringe. He still laughed at it though, had to  because Draymond and the rest of the boys wont ever let him live it down.

"Did he make a crack about your dunk after he made his?"

"Oh for sure, for sure." How could he not? He would do the exact same of roles were reversed. Steph had to get some sort of revenge back for what ever this was so he made sure to mention it before the end. "But if you sayin imma sayin- next time you talk to him, ask him why he doesn't point at the guy who threw them assists when he throws it to him because I threw him the pass, he dunks it and he starts looking at the crowd and I didn't get a point back or nothing." Reminding him that he had to talk to him about that at some point. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, the cameras were cut and he was free to go home. First, he spoke to the producer for a little bit about when the video would be uploaded and made sure Alissa got everything down.

After the last few talks and alterations, he could finally say his good-byes and head for the parking lot. Once he stepped out of the suffocating room, he pulled out his phone to check the time: 12:17am. He needed sleep as soon as possible. First he found Klay's number and opened it up to shoot him a quick _'I hate you so much!!!! But I'm done now so ill be home in like 45 mins'._

_From Klay: I'm guessing Rachel spoke to you? I'll see you in a little bit x_

Steph got into his car turning on some podcast Iggy had introduced him to. He was about 47mins into this episode so he new the rest would last him the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought the YGTBO needed a sequel and that interview was enough inspo for this. I'm not sure about making a part 3, but if the inspiration hits i probably will  
> As always, thanks so much for reading <3333

**Author's Note:**

> Klay got absolutely robbed for that All Nba team. How tf did Kemba Walker get picked over him?? How sway?! How?!
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! <33


End file.
